1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates generally to the filed of concrete stamping or imprinting. More particularly, this invention relates to an improved concrete stamping tool for use in creating patterns in the surface of freshly poured concrete.
2. BACKGROUND
The process of concrete stamping is used to produce a simulated surface resembling that of, for example brick or stone, to provide an inexpensive and durable simulation of these materials. The process is carried out by first pouring a concrete mix and smoothing out the poured concrete. Next the surface of the mixture may be colored with vaious concrete color pigments such as those manufactured by The Burke Company. Then a concrete stamping tool (sometimes called an embossing tool or impressing tool) is pressed into the surface of the concrete to create various cuts and patterns in the surface of the concrete. When the concrete dries, the embossed surface resembles that of another material. For example, by coloring the surface of the concrete red, and making rectangular cuts in the surface to reach the uncolored concrete, the colored and formed concrete closely resembles laid brick. When the process is performed skillfully, only very close inspection will reveal otherwise.
The present invention relates to an improved tool for making such impressions in the surface of concrete. A number of tools have been used in the past to create these impressions in the concrete surface. For example, U. S. Pat. No. 3,930,740 to Bowman describes such a set of tools which are used to create irregular patterns in the concrete surface.
The first of these tools creates cuts in the surface of the concrete which are to represent intersections of the stones. Other tools are then used to connect the intersections one at the time to produce an irregular pattern. In other uses the first tool is used along to provide a symmetrical pattern. Although versatile, this tool provides for only a limited area which can be covered per tool and is thus slow to work with. Also, the blades of these tools meet in an area perpendicular to the channel cut by the blades making it difficult to create precise alignment of the channels. Any irregularityies in the channels such as those created by the joining of the tools makes it a less accurate reproduction of the material being simulated.
U. S. Pat. No. 4,135,840 to Puccini et al. relates to a stamping tool which is designed to simulate a block of irregular shaped stones but which is inconspicuously symmetrical about the sides so that the blades may be aligned in a variety of configurations to conceal the symmetry and create a variety of patterns. Due to it's side, there are inherently fewer places for the blades to intersect, thus producing a better appearance. But, the blades still join perpendicular to the channel.
U. S. Pat. No. 3,887,294 to Leon describes a concrete imprinting apparatus which uses a plurality of frames carrying the imprint to be stamped into the concrete by dropping them under the force of gravity. This patent describes a system which firmly attaches adjacent tools together and pulls them tight by spring force to create a more finished look. However, only a few of the tools can be attached together at a time and this technique cannot be conveniently used in all cases, such as when processing a very large or irregular shaped area. Moreover, the frame used to support the imprinting tools adds unnecessary cost to the hardware.
U. S. Pat. No. 4,231,677 to Roming describes a tool which approaches the problem slightly differently by providing interlocking tabs on the sides of the tools and by having the blades meet each other near the simulated brick corners. This provides a relatively clean look, but makes the tool somewhat less versatile since the tools will only properly align in a few orientations. Also, since the material of this and the other tools is very rigid, irregular shapes must be dealt with by smaller tools.
In addition, there are commercially available tools which are formed of an elastomeric material which permits an impression to be formed in the upper surface of the concrete between the conventional cuts. These tools also have problems in the area where two or more such tools join together as illustrated by FIG. 1. This FIGURE shows the area where two tools are joined together and pressed into the concrete. The first tool 10 includes a flat body 12 and a blade 14 which is placed adjacent a second tool 16 which also includes a flat body 18. The second tool also includes a blade 20 which is an interior blade of the tool.
At the area where the two tools are joined together, a small gap frequently appears due to slight misalignment of the two tools. This is a common situation since the tools must be used and moved quickly to avoid the concrete curing too much before the impressions are made. When the tools are pressed down to make the impressions, a small amount of concrete is forced upward through the small gap resulting in a finished impression as shown in FIG. 2 which has channels 24 and 26 as well as an unsightly "fin" 28. Often this fin 28 can be removed by chipping it away or even by sweeping if it is small and thin enough. However, occasionally relatively large fins are left which can not be repaired without damaging the surface. Such fins make the surface uncomfortable to walk on and create additional cost in completing the job.
The present invention lessens these problems with an improved tool which provides reduction of the fin problem, enhanced versatility in creating edges and irregular shapes as well as providing easy alignment of adjacent tools in numerous versatile configurations. The present invention provides further advantages and features which are not contemplated by the prior art as will be appreciated after consideration of the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.